Sakura and the Doctor
by SunflowersinYourPocket
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was loved by everyone. She was beautiful, kind, warmhearted. She has wonderful friends and family. However, when the new doctor in small town Tomoeda seems like he hates her because of her habit of doing embarrassing things around him, she is left feeling hopeless. No matter how hard she tries to leave a good impression on him, it doesn't seem to work. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Welcome**

Sakura Kinomoto was a beautiful young woman. She had short, brown hair and a beautiful fair complexion. She was often reminded of how much she looked like her mother. However, what truly brought out each feature was her emerald green eyes. Not only were they a wonderful color, but they sparkled with love and kindness. She was liked by everyone who met her. She brought light to the small town of Tomoeda.

Sakura had a family she appreciated more than anything. Her father was the town's school teacher and was also an amazing cook. Her older brother, Toya, was strikingly handsome and although the women in the town wished to marry him, he held no interest. Instead, he enjoyed spending time with his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro or teasing his little sister to get a rise out of her. Despite all of that though, Toya was one of her favorite people in the world. He was caring and took care of them all.

Her mother? She unfortunately had passed away when she was young. She didn't remember her all that well, but she had a picture of her that she kept in her bedroom. She talked to it often, telling her mother about her days activities and that she was doing okay. To not worry about her.

Sakura's best friend was also her cousin. Tomoyo Daidouji. Their mothers had been cousins and so therefore they were family. However, they were best friends no matter what. Sakura and Tomoyo depended on each other and they spent most of their time together than apart. Tomoyo was richer than Sakura though. Tomoyo's mother had married a wealthy man and so they lived in the largest house in Tomoeda where they often threw parties and dances.

Yes, Sakura loved her town. The people. The places. She had lived Tomoeda her whole life. She couldn't think of any terrible thing about it. They all helped each other and supported on another. That was what you could expect from a small town. That everyone knew everyone and their story.

That is, except for the newcomer.

Not many people settled in Tomoeda. Travelers would pass through, but they would leave to go to bigger and better cities. The small-town life wasn't for everyone. That was why the town had been surprised to hear that their new resident doctor was from the prestigious city of Hong Kong.

Sakura had heard that the doctor was very good at his practice. Much better than the old, senile doctor that they had before. The poor man had been taken from his position in fear of him injuring patients instead of making them better. The new doctor was young, she heard. Around her age. He wasn't necessarily new to medicine, but he was newer than what they were used to.

She had been told he was handsome and that many of the women would pretend to have ailments so that they could visit him. Despite all the good points about him, there were some bad points as well, she had been told. He was sensitive and attentive as a doctor, but his personality about anything personal was a different matter. She had been told he was cold, detached, and had a fiery temper. She wondered why that was. The complexity of his personality made her curious.

Out of curiosity, Sakura wondered if he had been given anything to welcome him to the town. Being the kind girl she was, she decided to bake him something. Not being a very good cook, she tried her best by taking her father's recipe book and baking a basket of muffins for him.

Smiling to herself, Sakura walked to where she knew his office was.

"Sakura?"

She turned at the sound of her name and her heart sped up at the sight.

Yukito.

Her brother's best friend. She had been in love with him from the moment she met him. He was handsome, tall, kind, and warm. He was always leaving her smiling and her heart a fluttering mess.

"Yukito!" she greeted with a blush on her smiling cheeks.

"Are you heading to the doctor?" Yukito looked concerned and she quickly shook her head to reassure him.

"Well yes, I am! But nothing is wrong. I baked him some muffins to welcome him to the town. I was worried that no one had welcomed him properly," she explained in a rush.

Yukito peered down into the basket from behind his large round glasses and licked his lips. "Sounds delicious! I'm sure that he will feel very welcomed with any sort of gift from you, Sakura. Especially one that smells so good!"

Yukito loved food, she thought. She blushed darkly at his words and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Th-Thank you Yukito. I-I'll make you something too, if you want."

Yukito's eyes lit up and gave her a wide grin. "Oh, that would be lovely! I'll look forward to it, Sakura! Well, I better go. I'm supposed to meet Toya down by the river. We're fishing today."

Sakura nodded happily. "I'll see you later then, Yukito!" She watched him leave with a wave and momentarily forgot what she had been planning to do. "Oh! Right!"

She turned and resumed her walk to the doctor's office. In high spirits from seeing Yukito, she rose her fist to knock on the door, but stopped at the sound of shouting.

She couldn't tell exactly what they were saying but it sounded like a very heated argument. Sakura began to shake, wondering if what they had said about his temper was true. What if he yelled at her for no reason?

She was about to turn around, but the door swung open and revealed a very handsome, but angry looking man. She blinked in horror and backed up a few inches. "I-I'll come back later!" she stuttered and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Sakura paused and turned back around. The man seemed to have cooled his expression and he didn't look half as angry anymore. He almost looked concerned. "I'm just finishing with a patient. They were just leaving," he explained with a pointed glare in the direction of a furious looking man.

Sakura watched the man scoff and push past her to leave. Once he disappeared, Sakura looked over at who she assumed was the doctor. He was handsome, her initial impression of him was correct. He had chestnut hair that fell into heated, amber colored eyes. He was tall, not as tall as Toya, but still very much taller than her. His skin color was tanner than what she was used to, more than likely because he was from Hong Kong.

Her heart sped up with his eyes on her. "Would you like to come in? You can explain what is ailing you properly."

She shook her head furiously, trying to stop herself from acting in such a way. He had her all flustered. "I-I… nothing is wrong. I just… wanted to… welcome you to the town!" she finished in a shout while thrusting the basket of muffins into his chest. He caught it and looked at her in shock.

"Than-"

Not wanting to hear his response, she spun around and ran as fast as she could in her summer dress.

Oo0oO

Later on that day, Sakura sat across from Tomoyo in her fancy sitting room with cups of tea in front of them.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Sakura complained with a red face, covering her cheeks in anguish.

Tomoyo giggled at her friend. "You sounded like you were so cute, Sakura. I'm sure he thought the same."

Sakura shook her head hastily. "No, he probably thought I was a complete nutcase! That was not how I wanted to welcome him to the town. Now he will think everyone is like this."

Tomoyo just listened with a sweet smile on her face, more than likely finding amusement in Sakura. As she usually did. Sakura sighed loudly and took her cup of tea. She took a drink and then sat it down.

"I'm over reacting. He was yelling at that man and I got scared."

"You're easily frightened, Sakura. Everyone knows that."

"I-I am not!" Sakura retorted, but was only met with another giggle from her friend. That's annoying. "Wait, everyone does?"

Tomoyo patted her friend's arm with a white gloved hand. "We all love you, Sakura. Don't forget that."

Sakura smiled at her friend, finding her to be sweet and kind. She was also so beautiful. With long dark tresses that framed her face, clear porcelain skin, and enchanting purple eyes…. She just couldn't find it in her heart to be annoyed with her friend for very long.

"Perhaps I'll invite him to the party this Friday. I'm sure then he will know that we are not all nut cases," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura thought for a moment.

"That would be perfect!" she concluded in sudden excitement. "He'll definitely feel welcomed then! Thank you so much Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "Of course, Sakura. Anything for you."

Oo0oO

Friday came and Sakura had made her father lunch. She had also made Yukito muffins, but she had hidden those at the bottom of her basket. She didn't want anyone to notice as she was already embarrassed by it. She sure hoped he liked them. She honestly didn't know how her other ones had turned out because she hadn't stayed to see if the doctor liked them. She was also sure not to go and ask him. She was too afraid to see what he thought of her.

Walking towards the school house, she tried not to think of the doctor. Hopefully that night, he'd come to the party and realize that Tomoeda was a wonderful place to live and had wonderful people in it.

With hope in heart, she was startled to see none other than the doctor standing outside the school house. He was peering into the window, looking for something… or someone. She was unsure. She didn't think he had moved any young children with him, so she was confused to see him standing outside of a school house.

Unfortunately, he turned and saw her. She froze when she felt his heated gaze on her. She blinked, not knowing what to say to him now that they had seen each other once more. Should she apologize? Should she ask how the muffins were? She was unsure.

Her decision quickly was made when he opened his mouth to say something and she jumped, cutting him off as she ran into the school building and shut the door in his face.

"Sakura?"

She looked up from her sloop against the closed door and saw her father staring at her, looking startled to see her there – and in such a fashion.

"Ahehe… hi dad. I brought you lunch!" she said, standing up straight and walking over to his desk where he was sitting.

He smiled up at her. "Oh, thank you, Sakura. That's very nice of you. I actually forgot to bring mine with me-"

"I know," Sakura said with a kind smile. "That's why I thought to bring you it instead!"

Her father gave her arm a squeeze. "Thank you."

As she was setting out his lunch from her basket, she frowned with a thought. "The doctor was outside… is there someone sick or hurt here?"

Her father gave her a weird look. "He is? No, everything is all right. I don't know why he'd be here…" He stood and went over to the window to peer outside. "I don't see him, Sakura. Are you sure it was him?"

Sakura frowned and went over to the window. "Yes, I'm sure. I met him the other day. I brought him muffins to welcome him to the town… that's weird. I wonder why he was here."

Her father gave her a smile. "That was a very kind thought of you. I'm sure he appreciated the gesture."

Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Ahehe… yes, I hope so."

They resumed at his desk and her father began eating. "This is delicious, Sakura! Did you make it all by yourself?"

Sakura blushed guiltily. "Well… no…. I had Toya's help." You'd think that a girl her age in this time would be a wonderful cook…. For her though, not so much.

"Either way Sakura, I appreciate it!"

Sakura grinned widely at him. "Well I better go. I must get ready for the party tonight. Are you coming?"

Her father's smile slipped at the mention of the party. "No, I think I'll stay in tonight. I'm not exactly Sonomi's biggest fan, you know that."

Sakura did know that, but she didn't understand why. Sonomi was Tomoyo's mom. Sakura's mother's cousin. They were technically family, but her father always avoided talking with Sonomi.

"Oh, all right then…. Well I'll see you when you get home."

Sakura left the school house and looked around curiously. She knew she had seen the doctor. She wondered what he had been doing there. Deciding that perhaps it was none of her business, she headed down the street towards Yukito's house.

He lived with his grandparents on the outskirts of Tomoeda in a quiet house. There was a beautiful lake alongside it and she felt like the grass was always growing and green. It was beautiful.

Smiling to herself, she walked up to his door and knocked. Yukito answered in a few short moments and was surprised to see Sakura standing there. He looked to be already dressed for the party that was in a few hours, as he was wearing a grey suit. He looked spectacular.

With hearts in her eyes, she stumbled to breathe, let alone talk.

"Sakura! What brings you here?" he asked her and she fumbled with the basket in her hands.

"I- well, I brought you muffins. Like I said I would," she explained through her dark blush.

"Oh! Thank you so much Sakura!" Yukito took the offered basket from her with sparkly brown eyes. He took one of the muffins out and bit into it. Sakura watched with interest, hoping he enjoyed her cooking. She had tried so hard to make them delicious.

Yukito paused, his eyes widening a little. Her breath caught. He chewed slowly. Her heart stopped.

"It's… well, it has an interesting taste. I do love food though!" Yukito commented and Sakura's head fell in disappointment.

"I'm sorry…. I tried so hard."

Yukito placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt her whole body warm under his touch. She looked up into his eyes and realized how close their faces were. Her mouth went dry. "I enjoy all the gifts you've given me, Sakura. You always give gifts with the warmth of your heart."

Sakura's face reddened and she couldn't look him in the eyes. "T-Thank you Yukito."

Yukito smiled at her and stood up, his hand leaving her shoulder which she missed terribly already. "I'll eat all of these. Don't you worry! Will I see you at the party tonight?"

Sakura nodded gratefully. "Yes! I'll see you there!"

Yukito grinned. "Save the first dance for me, yeah?"

Sakura's heart flipped. "Of course!"

Oo0oO

Yukito was going to be there! Sakura perfected her hair and stuck a pink jeweled pin on the side. It sparkled in the light and she smiled at her appearance. She hoped that Yukito liked the way she looked. She had been trying to tell him how she felt for years now, but for some reason something was always holding her back. He was just so kind, mature. She didn't feel like she could live up to his level.

She turned with a sorrowful sigh and grabbed her small white heels. She wore a floor length, light weight pink dress with puffed sleeves. Tomoyo was into designing clothing and she felt like Sakura was her perfect model to wear the clothes she created. The dress was one of them. Sakura felt beautiful in it and she couldn't wait to show it off at the party.

"Are you coming? Or is it that hard to make yourself look good? You are a monster after all!" she heard her brother's taunting voice calling from downstairs.

Sakura glared as she slid her last heel on and grabbed her beaded purse that she slid onto her wrist. "I am not a monster!" she defended as she swung open her bedroom door and stomped down the stairs.

Toya looked at her with a smirk and quirk of his eyebrow. "You're not? The way you just stomped down the stairs, tells me otherwise."

Sakura glared darkly at him and pushed past him, heading for the door where she grabbed her cloak. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of evening."

"That's too bad," Toya said with a lilt to his voice as he grabbed his own cloak to place over his shoulders. He looked extremely handsome in his suit, but Sakura didn't want to pay any attention to him now. "I suppose Yuki and I will just have to spend the evening without you."

Sakura turned around and looked up at him furiously. "I can talk to Yukito! Just not to you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and spun on her heel, heading out of the house.

Toya laughed behind her and followed her out.

The party was fancy as always. The Daidouji's always outdid themselves, even at the smallest gettogethers. Sakura's green eyes lit up at all the lights, the gowns, the music, and the handsome men in their suits. She loved parties. Sakura twirled a little as she entered the ballroom. A lot of people were already dancing while the others were all chatting happily in groups.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura turned around to look up into the smiling face of Yukito. "Yukito!"

His eyes crinkled at the sides at her dazzling smile up at him. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She blushed like a tomato and tried to keep smiling. "T-Thank you Yukito."

"I suppose she looks all right, for a monster," Toya spoke his two senses from beside Yukito. Sakura glared furiously at him through her blush that quickly turned red out of anger.

"Hmph!" She pointed her nose away from him. "Do you hear something?"

Yukito looked from brother to sister. "Am I missing something?"

"Sakura isn't talking to me tonight," Toya explained in amusement. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Yukito pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, I see. Well, in that case. Sakura… would you like to dance?"

Sakura softened her features and looked to Yukito's offered hand. "I'd love to," she said with a sweet smile. Toya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yukito pulled Sakura out to the dancing couples and slid his hand to her waist. Sakura's cheeks were bright red, but she continued to smile as she clasped hands with his and placed her other on his shoulder. He was so tall, she thought fondly.

He smiled down at her and they began to dance.

Sakura felt like she was dancing on air. Her heart was light and her head was silenced by nothing but Yukito. The way he looked, the way he held her. His smell. His eyes. His smile. She could live like this forever and be completely happy for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately, the dance ended way too soon, and she was led off the dance floor over towards Toya. Trying to keep her disappointment to herself that it was all over, she pretended to be interested in the drinks that they were serving.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Tomoyo running over to her, wearing a beautiful purple dress and a matching bow holding up half of her hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Tomoyo! You're so beautiful!"

Tomoyo smiled, grabbing into Sakura's hands to give her dress a proper look. "I'm all right. That dress on you though! You should be in a painting!"

Sakura blushed at the attention and gave her a smile. "T-Thank you Tomoyo."

"I saw you dancing with Yukito! You looked so serene and happy! I wish I could have captured that moment on a drawing, so I could look at it forever. The look on your face!" Tomoyo gushed, placing a hand to her cheek as she seemed to be thinking of Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously at Tomoyo. "Ahehe… I wish I could dance with him forever! But I'm so grateful that I was able to dance with him at least once tonight!"

Tomoyo smiled gently at her friend. "Speaking of men tonight. Look who came."

Sakura looked where Tomoyo was gesturing to and saw the doctor in the far corner of the ball room with a group of beautiful women around him. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Wow, he's popular with the ladies."

"Seems like it," Tomoyo agreed. "Doesn't look like he is enjoying the attention though."

Sakura looked up at his face and saw that he scowling as he looked away from them. "I guess not," she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Tomoyo grabbed her hand. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Sakura blinked and tore his eyes from the doctor, grinning brightly at her friend. "Definitely!"

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out to the dance floor and began to dance with one another. It was a faster song, so they were able to laugh and carry on while dancing along to the music with everyone else.

That was until, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped dancing and the former turned to look who had interrupted.

"Hoe!" she backed up into Tomoyo's arms at the sight of the doctor standing there with a deep frown on his face. He didn't look happy to see her at all. "D-Doctor!"

"May I cut in?" he asked Tomoyo. She nodded silently and let her friend go, stepping away. The doctor offered his hand to the startled Sakura.

She looked down at the hand for a moment before looking up into his face. His gaze softened when they locked eyes. "O-Okay…"

Sakura took his hand and he gently pulled her to him. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt his warm hand place itself on her waist. Gulping, she rested her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't as tall as Yukito and she couldn't help but realize that her arm wasn't straining itself. He smelled good too.

Slowly, they began to dance. She was self-conscious, and she felt like everyone was staring at them. Trembling in his arms, she tried not to look him in the face.

"My name is Syaoran Li," he told her gruffly and she blinked. Was he introducing himself?

Swallowing down a lump in her throat, she spoke softly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"I know."

Sakura looked up into his face then. "How?"

He was still wearing his scowl. "I asked about you. I was trying to find the girl who gave me such revolting muffins as a welcome gift."

Sakura's face grew as red as the suit he was wearing that evening, but she got offended at such a display of disgust. "I- that was rude! You could have at least pretended to like them."

"How could I? They were extremely bitter. Plus, you threw them at me and ran off."

Sakura was surprised by his sudden tone of amusement but didn't say anything. She was still very embarrassed by her behavior.

"I initially thought you were crazy, but after speaking with people about you, I've come to know that they all think highly of you." She smiled over his shoulder, appreciating the fact that people had defended her to him. Perhaps he wouldn't find her crazy after all. She'd have to find out who he spoke to and thank them with her whole heart. "However, it doesn't explain why you threw the muffins at me."

Sakura felt comfortable enough to feel sorry for doing such a thing. He didn't seem half bad once you spoke to him. "I heard you arguing with someone and I got worried you'd yell at me next."

He was silent for a moment and she wondered if she had offended him. She chanced a glance up at his face to see him frowning. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off.

"I don't yell at anyone that doesn't deserve it."

She frowned. "W-what did that man do to deserve it?"

Syaoran huffed lightly, apparently remembering the conversation. "He was meddling in business that had nothing to do with him."

Sakura tilted her head at him, unable to stop herself from asking the next question. "What kind of business?"

Syaoran paused in his dancing and she immediately realized her mistake. He released her.

"Syaoran, I'm-"

He had disappeared into the crowd before she could say anymore.

Embarrassed with herself, she looked around the room, hoping to see someone she knew. She had been left on the dancefloor alone. Tomoyo caught her eye but she was dancing with a handsome man. Sighing to herself, she walked over to the corner and attempted to hide from prying eyes. That time, she had officially ruined her impression on the doctor.

"What's the long face for?"

She looked up into her brother's face and saw that Yukito was beside him. They each had a glass of wine in their hands.

"Oh, Toya…. Yukito."

They both frowned down at her in concern.

"What happened Sakura?" Yukito asked her and she felt compelled to tell him about the doctor.

"-Now I'm pretty sure he hates me," she concluded, sounding almost like she was going to cry.

Toya scoffed. "If I see that guy, I'll-" He caught the look from Yukito and sighed. "Look, Sakura. Don't trust that guy. Ever since he showed up in Tomoeda, he has caused more problems than good. You don't need to be around him anyways."

Sakura sniffed and looked at her brother. "I'm not supposed to talk to you tonight."

Toya softened his face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on kid, let's go home."

Sakura followed Toya and Yukito out of the ballroom after she ran over and told Tomoyo goodbye. She didn't understand why the doctor had bothered her so bad. However, she felt like she needed to apologize. Perhaps, she'd find an appropriate time to do so. After everything blew over. She had a feeling if she approached him now that he'd yell at her and it wouldn't do her any good.

Syaoran Li, she thought. What's your story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Injury**

Two weeks later, Sakura and Tomoyo had planned a picnic lunch out on their favorite hill. They had been going there since they were small children. It always made Sakura happy to enjoy sunny afternoons with her best friend out on the grassy hill. It overlooked the town and the forest of trees that surrounded it. It was August and the warm air mixed with the light breeze was enough to send Sakura into a twirl of excitement.

She might have been twenty years old, but it didn't stop her from twirling around in the sun's rays like a child. She couldn't help it. It just felt too amazing.

Sakura slipped her shoes off and sat herself across from Tomoyo on the blue cotton blanket. "Ah! It's so nice to relax and enjoy the weather!"

"I know! It's absolutely beautiful out today. I'm so glad to be sharing this afternoon with you," Tomoyo grinned back at her while finishing the lay out of their lunch.

Sakura smiled. "You as well, Tomoyo! Let's eat! Everything looks so delicious! You're such an amazing cook!"

Tomoyo blushed and offered Sakura a cold milk, which she gratefully accepted. "Speaking of cooking, how is yours going? The last time I heard, you were practicing."

Sakura slumped at the reminder. "It's going horrible actually. The doctor was right. My cooking is absolutely repulsive."

Tomoyo gave her a sympathetic look over her sandwich. "Don't take what he said to you personally. I think he just was caught off guard by your appearance in general. I'm sure that the more your practice the better you'll become."

Sakura pouted into her own sandwich. "Tell that to the kitchen, or to Yukito who although is a great sport about it, has taste tested all of my food. He swears that he didn't vomit because of my food, that he hadn't been feeling well before then. I don't believe him."

Tomoyo smiled fondly at the mention of Yukito. "He's so kind."

Sakura blushed and smiled dreamily, remembering the look Yukito gave her when he ate her homemade cookies. "Yes, he is."

"Are you going to tell him soon? That you are in love with him?" Tomoyo asked casually, as if this wasn't Sakura's heart or anything that they were talking about.

"Hoe?!" Sakura almost fell over from the sudden question. "Um, yes… I'll tell him soon. I just can't find the right time is all."

Tomoyo took a sip of her milk. "You've been saying that for years, Sakura."

Sakura blanched. "I-I know. I… something just holds me back. I-I don't know what it is. I just know it's not the right time yet."

Tomoyo nodded. "I understand, Sakura. I'm just worried you will lose your opportunity. He's a very kind man. Someone else could snatch him up."

Sakura looked horrified at the thought. "Oh no, you're right!"

Tomoyo gave her a comforting smile. "But I'm sure he would say yes to you in a heartbeat, Sakura."

Sakura fumbled with her food and took a deep breath. "I'll have to confess eventually. Sooner rather than later. You're right, I'm already twenty. He's even older…. I … I'll have to tell him."

They were silent for a few minutes after that, eating and enjoying the sunshine.

"I saw the doctor a couple days ago."

Sakura snapped her attention to her friend who looked rather casual with the statement.

"O-Oh?" Sakura cursed herself for stuttering. She shouldn't have sounded so flustered by the mention of him. She couldn't help but think about their previous engagements every time someone brought his name up though. She still felt so guilty.

Tomoyo regarded her with dazzling purple eyes. "Mhm. Mother is having a hard time sleeping and so we went to see him in hopes of a tonic. He gave her a vial of what he had left but if she needed more to come back after a couple days. He needed to buy more ingredients."

Sakura grew concerned for Sonomi. "Has something happened to your mom? Why hasn't she been able to sleep?"

Tomoyo waved her off with a smile. "She's okay. She's been stressing over some of the business she's been dealing with lately and hasn't been able to sleep. The tonic has been working though! We are very grateful to him."

Sakura nodded, glad that Sonomi was all right and that the doctor could help. She felt Tomoyo's prying eyes on her face and she looked up to see her friend grinning knowingly back at her.

"W-what?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"The doctor is pretty handsome, Sakura. He was also very nice to us. However, you could tell he was a very private man."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "I know… I think I offended him at your last party by prying into his business. I want to apologize but…. I'm too scared to. What if yells at me?"

Tomoyo looked sympathetic. "I'm sure he wouldn't yell at you. It's been two weeks now, hasn't it? I'm sure that anything you said to him now would be taken kindly. He didn't seem angry when we saw him last."

"Yes, but you didn't see how angry he looked…. And after I gave him those horrible tasting muffins, threw them at him…. Even slammed a door in his face. I have no right to even look in his direction, Tomoyo."

Sakura hung her head. If he didn't hate her, it would be a shock to her. She had done nothing but cause him trouble any time she saw him.

Tomoyo sipped on her milk silently. Suddenly, Sakura stood and walked over to the edge of the hill. The breeze gently swayed her hair along her face, the smell of Autumn on its way infiltrating her senses. She closed her eyes and let herself smile.

"Oh mom… I can tell that you're hugging me right now," she murmured softly. She gave a soft spin and felt herself falling-

Popping her eyes open she realized that she was falling. Down the hill! "Ahhhh!"

"SAKURA!" she heard Tomoyo's panicked shout.

Sakura fell hard at the bottom of the hill, feeling her ankle sear with pain. "Owww!" she complained, grabbing at it as if it could stop it from hurting.

Tomoyo ran down the hill after her and grabbed onto Sakura. "Sakura! Are you all right?!"

Sakura winced. "My ankle… it hurts," she breathed out harshly. The pain was too much.

"I-I'll go get the doctor! Stay here!" Tomoyo cried and she hurriedly got up and ran back up the hill as fast as she could.

Sakura tried so hard not to cry. It took only a few minutes before both Tomoyo and Syaoran were running down the hill towards her.

Sakura had absolutely no willpower to even be embarrassed by him being there, seeing her like this, her ankle hurt too much.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her, professional but to the point.

Sakura hadn't stopped holding onto to her ankle and she looked down at it pitifully. "My ankle."

Syaoran's long fingers pried hers off of her ankle and he gently pressed. She sucked in air out of pain and he released her. "All right, can you stand?"

Sakura nodded, wanting to be strong and pushed herself up onto her not injured foot. However, as soon as she put any weight on her other ankle, she cried out in pain and fell. But two strong arms caught her around the waist to avoid impact to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said in fright. Sakura looked up into the amber eyes of Syaoran Li and held onto his arms for support.

"I'm going to have to carry you back to my office so that way I can look at it properly. Is that all right?" he asked her, his voice softer than she had ever heard it. This must have been his doctor voice. She just stared at him and when he looked into her eyes, she nodded.

Carefully, he dropped down and picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck and allowed herself to be carried up the hill and to his office. Tomoyo followed behind after collecting their picnic into her basket.

Once inside his office, Syaoran placed Sakura onto his medical table. She was unable to keep her eyes off of him, surprised at his sensitive touch and his gentle voice. It was so unlike who she thought he was.

"I'm going to need your sock and shoe off. Will you allow me?" he asked her, unable to make her gaze as he placed his hands on her ankle.

Sakura nodded silently. She watched him unclasp her shoe and slide it off, revealing her white lacy sock. He then gently pulled it off and her small foot was exposed. She felt self conscious and uneasy, as no man had ever seen this much of her before.

Swallowing thickly, she watched him examine her ankle. His touch was soft and his fingers were warm, gently pressing to not hurt her. Her heart was pounding in her ears so loudly.

Suddenly, he released her and stood up straight. "It's just a sprain. You'll be okay," he concluded and walked over to a cabinet. He retrieved a roll of bandage and headed back over. "I just need you to rest it. The less you use it, the faster it will heal."

Sakura nodded numbly, still feeling the tingles of his touch across her skin. He then began wrapping her ankle with the bandage.

"Thank goodness," Tomoyo said in relief, giving Sakura a smile as she approached the table. "I was worried."

Sakura gave her a small smile but then looked back to Syaoran. "T-Thank you… doctor."

Syaoran just nodded stiffly and the awkward tension in the room rose. No longer was it a doctor and patient feeling. Sakura suddenly felt extremely nervous. He helped her put her sock and shoe back on. She adjusted her dress to feel more modest. She felt very exposed.

Tomoyo helped her from the table. "I'll help you home, Sakura."

"Thank you Tomoyo," she said gratefully. "I'm sorry to bother everyone."

"Don't be silly, Sakura," Tomoyo softly chided as she helped her friend towards the door.

"Wait…" Tomoyo halted and Sakura turned around to look at the doctor, building up as much courage as she could. He was busy cleaning the table off with disinfectant. "Doctor."

Syaoran straightened and looked over at her. She trembled over her thoughts. However, this was a good enough time to do what she knew she needed to do.

"I want to apologize for my prying, the last time we met. It was not right of me. So… I'm very sorry."

He looked momentarily surprised at her words before slowly, giving her a stiff nod.

She gave him a small smile and then let Tomoyo lead her out of the office. Once outside, she sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over! Now I can get a good night's sleep!"

Tomoyo giggled. "You were very courageous just now, Sakura."

"Oh no!" Sakura stopped in her tracks, making Tomoyo look at her panicked.

"What? Are you hurt again?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "I won't be able to play in the church's baseball game tomorrow!"

Tomoyo gave her a sympathetic squeeze to her arm that she had around her shoulders. "It'll be all right Sakura."

Oo0oO

The next day at church, Sakura sat between her brother and her father. She was half listening to the sermon as her eyes wondered. The weather was beautiful once more and she so wished she was able to play the game with the children that day. Sighing to herself, she shifted in her seat, feeling her ankle tense at the movement. She glared down at it. It was all its stupid fault.

However… it was also its fault that the doctor had been extra gentle with her. He had been so different than what he had been prior. Although she couldn't say he was a mean person, so far, she could say that he had never been that soft spoken in front of her before.

Curious, she casually looked around the room from where she sat and was interested to see him sitting alone at the very end of a pew. He was listening to the sermon with an intense look in his face. She wondered if he had made any friends since he had moved there. He didn't seem like he spoke much unless spoken to. He was also often by himself, which made her think that he hadn't.

Frowning to herself, she wondered if he'd allow her to become friends with him. She never liked the idea of someone being lonely. Everyone needed friends that they could spend time with and be happy.

After the sermon, they were all invited to stay for a luncheon before the baseball game. Sakura found herself sitting next to Yukito and she grinned up at him, happy that she had him so close. He had been very tentative to her because of her ankle and helped her to walk around. She silently thanked her ankle because of that. She definitely wasn't going to complain about Yukito's extra touches.

"Have some Sakura! It's delicious!" Yukito tells her, stuffing his mouth with the amazing smelling food. Everyone truly out did one another. She giggled at him and caught the eye of Tomoyo from across the table. She blushed and took a bite from her own plate. It truly was delicious!

As she was laughing and chatting lightly with Yukito and Tomoyo, she suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. "Ah!" she gasped and everyone sitting around looked at her in surprise.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Yukito asked her with a furrow in between his eyebrows. Tomoyo slightly leaned over the table towards her.

"Are you hurting?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to calm them down. "No, I just got goosebumps all of a sudden."

Everyone seemed to relax except for Sakura who still felt on edge. She looked around the table, wondering what could have caused her to feel so weird all of a sudden.

Then she realized.

Amber eyes met emerald. Tensing at the heated gaze of the doctor, she looked away quickly and tried not to pay attention to the way he was staring at her. Why on earth was he staring at her? In such a way too! She didn't understand. Did he honestly hate her that much?

She had thought her apology had smoothed things over between them. She just didn't get it.

"Here, let me help you," Yukito said to her moments later after they had finished eating. Sakura was still uneasy, but when she looked up, she didn't find the doctor anywhere.

Giving Yukito a smile, she let him help her out of her seat and over towards the grassy field where the game was going to be held. He sat her down on the blanket under a parasol.

"Toya and I will be playing. Cheer us on, won't you?" he asked her with a bright grin.

Sakura smiled back at him, seriously wishing that she could play with them. With him. "Of course! Good luck!"

She watched him run off with Toya towards the group of children that were forming teams. She then looked around, hoping to find Tomoyo or her dad. Finding both of them, she was disappointed to see that her father was helping to clean up and Tomoyo was waving goodbye to her from afar. Waving in her direction, she gave her a small smile and sighed.

She leaned back on her arms, staring down at her ankle that had doomed her.

"How is it?"

Sakura tensed at the voice and looked up at Syaoran. He wasn't looking at her, instead was staring ahead with a scowl. She frowned at him.

"My ankle?" she questioned.

"Of course," he said impatiently. She colored at his tone. He was a doctor, of course that's what he had meant.

"Right… it's feeling better. I can't walk on it properly yet," she told him, looking back down at the offending appendage.

"If you keep resting it for the rest of the day, it should feel loads better tomorrow and you should be able to start walking on it again," he explained while crossing his arms. He still had yet to look at her.

"Good," she said with a relieved smile. "I'll be able to play at the next game then."

Syaoran shifted on his feet next to her. "You play baseball? With the boys?"

Sakura glared up at him, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Yes! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't play baseball!"

Syaoran finally turned to look down at her and regarded her red and angry face. His gaze softened at the sight and his lips twitched. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just was surprised. Most ladies wouldn't do such a thing."

Sakura huffed and looked away from him. "Well, I'm not most ladies."

"Clearly," he retorted. "Most ladies know how to bake a decent batch of muffins. What did you use? Salt instead of sugar?"

Sakura wished she could stomp on his foot but it would take too much pain to do so. He was lucky she was injured. "No! I don't know what went wrong. I followed the recipe!"

Syaoran snorted and looked back over at the baseball game. They fell into an awkward silence and Sakura began fumbling with the threads on her dress. After a moment or two, she chanced a glance at him to find him scowling again. She was confused. Despite their argument, it hadn't seemed too insulting. It was almost like he had been… teasing her. So why was he angry again?

"Is… Is something wrong doctor?" she asked him and he tensed before looking down at her. He gave her a once over and then turned on his heel, leaving without saying a word.

Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead. What was with that guy and his disappearing act? What made him think he could just leave a conversation in such a way? Especially when she had been worried about him! He was so frustrating and confusing!

Later that night, Sakura found herself unable to sleep. She used the wall for leverage and hopped to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She just didn't understand that doctor. It was as if he didn't want friends! Did he want to be alone forever then?

Sakura knew she should just let it go, but for some reason she couldn't. The whole situation bothered her and she didn't know what to do about it.

"You're awake too?"

She turned to see Yukito walking into the kitchen. She had momentarily forgot he was spending the night. She blushed at the sight of him and her fingers tightened around her tea cup. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing a night robe.

As was she.

Realizing this, she gave a small yelp and turned around. Yukito had seen her wearing her robe!

"You all right, Sakura?" he asked her, sounding far too close for comfort. Her face burning in humiliation, she nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes! I'm o-okay!" Goodness, she sounded like an idiot.

"Oh okay. How did you get into the kitchen? Is your ankle feeling better?" he asked, taking the tea pot and pouring himself a cup.

Sakura slowly turned around and leaned against the counter. "A little yes, but I used the wall for leverage."

"You really shouldn't strain herself," he told her and she bit her lip. He was concerned about her and it did funny things to her heart. "So, what has you up late?"

Sakura sighed. "The doctor has me bothered." Yukito looked up at her, startled. She colored once more. "N-No I mean! He confuses me. One day he is nice, then the next he is cold. I believe everyone should have friends, but it's like he doesn't want them."

Yukito understood and sipped his tea. "I'm not so sure about him not wanting friends. He asked me about you the other day."

Sakura widened her eyes, wondering what had been said.

"I had gone to see him for belly aches and-"

"Are you okay?!" Sakura questioned with concern, wondering if he was ill in some way.

Yukito laughed and made her heart melt. "No, I'm fine! I just ate too much is all."

Sakura blushed. "Oh…"

"But while I was there, he asked about you. I told him you were a very caring girl and that you tried to make friends with everyone."

Sakura looked down with a smile, her cheeks burning. That was so nice of him to say about her. "I… well I don't think he likes me. He always seems angry with me."

Yukito shook his head. "I couldn't see a possible reason for him to be angry with you, Sakura. You are the kindest person I know. You do everything with your heart on your sleeve with the intentions of making everyone around you warm and happy. Perhaps, it's not you that is causing him to be angry. It's something else. I can tell he is a private man though… so it would be very difficult to get the information out of him. But… if anyone can make someone open up, it's you Sakura."

Her emerald eyes misted over from the beautiful words he had said about her. Yukito thought so highly of her. She had no idea. Trembling, she wondered if it would be the right time to confess her feelings to him….. but she thought better of it. They were talking about the doctor. It wouldn't be right.

Clearing her throat, she gave him a smile. "Thank you Yukito. You've made me feel a lot better."

He smiled at her. "Any time, Sakura."

While in bed, Sakura stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Yukito was right. Maybe the doctor wanted friendship but was unsure of how to create one. Sakura smiled to herself. If Yukito believed that she could make friends with the doctor, then she would do her utmost best to do it.

She didn't know how, but she would be Syaoran's friend.

* * *

 _Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't have a set schedule for when I am going to be updating. Also, this story is set back in the 1800s, but it's not an accurate version. Thank you for reading! See you next time. : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ingredients**

A few days passed and Sakura's father had announced that he wanted to make them all a big dinner. Tomoyo and Yukito both had been invited. Ecstatic to eat her father's fine cooking and see Yukito, Sakura offered to go to the market to buy all the ingredients. She was practically skipping through the street, saying hello brightly to everyone she caught eyes with.

Sakura was thankful her ankle had finally healed. It had been difficult, but she had stayed off as best as she could. It paid off too! She was feeling good as new. She opened the market door and happily said hello to the shop owner. Taking her list from her pocket, she began to collect the ingredients.

Upon doing so, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into another person. She heard the "oof" and the many thuds from the person's belongings falling to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, dropping to the ground to collect everything.

"Would you watch where you're going?! You could have broken the glass phials!"

Sakura froze, her hand clasping onto a small phial that thankfully had not broken. That voice.

She hesitantly rose her eyes to meet none other than Syaoran. For some reason, God liked to make her embarrass herself every time she was around him. She gulped.

"I-I'm sorry, doctor. I-"

"Wasn't paying attention? Obviously. God, you're such a nuisance," Syaoran scoffed and snatched the phial from her hand before stomping off.

From the ground, she watched him leave with tears forming in her eyes. Why was he just so mean?

"Are you all right, miss?" another customer asked her, giving her a kind smile. Sakura looked up into their face and held back her sniff.

"Yes, thank you." She stood and adjusted her skirts to finish shopping. This time, with her spirits very low. She left the market dragging her feet and was still trying not to cry.

Now she knew for a fact that he hated her.

When she arrived home, she was thankful for the silence. Toya was out with Yukito and her father was at the school. She could wallow in self-pity all alone. She slowly began putting away the groceries. She had never had someone hate her before. She was kind to everyone and they were in return. It had always been like that her whole life. Maybe it was because she had never truly met someone outside of Tomoeda before. Sure, she had said hello to travelers and they had got on well enough. However, they would leave and with them, the need to communicate further.

Ever since she had met him, she had done nothing but cause problems. Maybe she needed to give up.

 _"But… if anyone can make someone open up, it's you Sakura."_ Yukito's words returned to her and she clenched her fists. She wasn't sure if Yukito was right. Perhaps the doctor was just destined to not have friends.

Sighing, she grabbed her empty basket to put it away but was caught off guard by a small container of what looked to be a root. She picked up it and eyed it, reading the label to be, "Valerian Root." Frowning to herself, she stared at it.

She hadn't bought this. Or at least, she hadn't meant to.

Gasping, she almost dropped the bottle at the realization. "Oh no!" her face turned bright red and she stomped her feet. "It's the doctor's! I must have accidently taken it when I ran into him!"

That meant that she would have to return it to him. She'd have to. What if a patient of his had been relying on it? Grumbling to herself, she pocketed the container and put her basket away.

"Stupid doctor. Stupid Sakura," she continued to grumble as she left the house. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Oh, hey Sakura!"

With a scowl on her face, she snapped her daggered green eyes up but immediately recoiled when she saw that who it was. "Y-Yukito!" She quickly changed her expression into a smile, her cheeks blushing at the sight of him. "I thought you were out with Toya."

Yukito came to a stop in front of her, a heavy bag of food in his arms. "He had to take care of some business. I just went to the market to buy some groceries. I want to make your family something for tonight. You all have always been so nice to me."

Sakura couldn't control the love that swelled up inside of her at his words. He was so thoughtful and kind! "T-That's wonderful Yukito! I can't wait to see what you make!"

Yukito placed a hand at the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you Sakura. What are you up to?"

Sakura's smile dropped from her face at the reminder. "I-I ran into the doctor at the market earlier and accidently took one of his ingredients home with me. I wanted to return it to him. I was worried it might have been important."

Yukito looked over in the direction of the doctor's office. "Oh, well that's nice of you. Have you become friends yet?"

 _"God, you're such a nuisance!"_ she heard the doctor's voice in the back of her head.

"Ahehe… not exactly."

Yukito gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, don't worry. It shouldn't take much longer. Just keep smiling at him Sakura. I'm sure he will come around!"

Sakura blushed at his compliment. "I-I hope so, Yukito."

"Well, I will see you tonight! I can't wait!" he said with a wave. She waved back then exhaled.

All right. Here goes nothing.

She marched up to the doctor's door and knocked on the door before she lost her courage. No one answered. She frowned. He wasn't there?

Sakura heard footsteps from behind her and she turned, seeing him there with a package in his arm. Frightened by his sudden appearance, she pressed herself back against the door. "Hoeee! Doctor! You scared me!"

He just glared at her and continued walking to his door. Coming to a stop in front of her, he turned his angry eyes on her face, sending a chill down her spine. "Move. You're in the way."

Sakura hastily jumped out of the way. She watched as he unlocked the door and as she tried to follow him inside, he cut her off by slamming the door in her face.

"All right, I deserved that," she muttered. She had slammed it in his face once before. Frowning, she knocked on the door.

"I'm closed!" she heard him shout.

Doctor's never close, she thought to herself. He is just being a meanie. She hesitantly opened the door anyways and walked in. She saw him over by his desk and he spun around, scowling at her.

"Do you not know how to listen? I am closed for right now. Get out."

Shaking in her shoes, she pulled the container out of her pocket and walked over to him. Looking up into his angry face, she shoved it into his chest. "I-I accidently took this home with me!"

Syaoran looked down at the container and sighed, swiping it from her hands. "Fine, now get out. I'm going to be expecting a patient soon."

"I thought you were closed?" she questioned after she got her wits back, but her hands were shaking promptly in front of her.

"I am right now. I won't be five minutes," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, if you're not injured or sick, get out."

Sakura felt hot tears spring to her eyes, not understanding his hostility towards her. Of course, she had made a few embarrassing mistakes, but it hadn't been anything to warrant his treatment of her. "Why do you hate me so much?" she whispered to him, hanging her head and staring low at the ground. She couldn't bear to see his furious amber eyes any longer.

Without saying a word, she heard him move across the room. She chanced a glance up at him and realized that he had left, disappearing into a random room in the building. Not being able to take it anymore, she ran out of the office and didn't stop running until she was safely inside of her bed with the covers pulled over her face.

She cried and cried, not able to stop seeing those hateful amber eyes.

Oo0oO

Later that night, Sakura opened her swollen eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. Hearing voices downstairs, she shot up from her bed. Yukito and Tomoyo were there already! How long had she been sleeping?!

Quickly, she threw on her dinner dress and fixed her mussed-up hair. She ran down the stairs and tried to compose herself as she walked into the dining room.

Tomoyo and Yukito were setting the table and Toya and her father were in the kitchen preparing the meal. "I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!" she cried, feeling horrendously guilty for not helping.

Tomoyo gave a smile from where she stood, wearing a cute purple dress. "It's all right, Sakura. Are you not feeling well?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"You sure did sleep for quite a long time," Toya commented as he walked into the room with plates of food in his hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded, trying to reassure them all. She put her hands up with a wide smile. "I promise, I'm all right!"

"Would you like to help set the table, Sakura?" Yukito asked her and she blushed at the sight of him.

Nodding happily, she ran over to him and took the silverware. "I'd love to!"

Soon they were all gathered around the table and eating happily. Sakura had forgotten about the doctor for now and was enjoying spending time with the people that she cared most about. Who needed the doctor to like her anyways?

"Your eyes look a bit puffy, Sakura. Have you been crying?" her father asked out of the blew and Sakura placed her fingertips to her eyelids.

"Oh! No, I'm just tired is all!" She lied, giving him a smile. It seemed to make him relax for now, but Sakura wasn't sure how convincing she sounded.

After dinner, she and Tomoyo offered to help clean up afterwards. "It's the least I can do since I wasn't able to help with making dinner."

Toya snorted. "It's a good thing too. You're a disastrous cook!"

Sakura huffed up to her brother and promptly stomped on his foot. "Oof!" he grabbed his foot and rubbed it. He hadn't been wearing shoes.

"For a lady, you sure do stomp hard," he commented. She growled at him, forgetting herself. Then she spotted Yukito smiling at her. She flinched and quickly composed to herself into a what a lady should look like. Sweet and innocent.

"Ahehe…"

When everything was all clean, Tomoyo and Sakura made them all tea and they gathered in the sitting room to enjoy each other's company. It was at that moment, that her night of splendor ended.

"So how did your meeting with the doctor go this afternoon, Sakura?" Yukito asked her innocently. She felt everyone's eyes turn to her.

"Doctor?! You said you were okay!" Tomoyo asked her, alarmed.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay. It was just a mistake. I ran into him, literally, at the market this morning and accidently took home one of his ingredients. I had to go and return it to him."

Tomoyo looked relieved and Sakura smiled at her, appreciating the concern.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that guy, Sakura?" Toya narrowed his gaze at her.

"Why? Has something happened?" her father asked, looking between the two of his children.

Sakura looked down guiltily. "Well, I was trying to become his friend. I am worried he doesn't have any since he moved here, but I don't think it's going to work out between us. Today, he made it clear that he doesn't like me. In fact, I think he hates me."

Everyone stared at her with concern.

"What makes you say that, Sakura?" her father asked her.

Tomoyo sniffed. "How could anyone hate you, Sakura?"

Yukito frowned. "I honestly thought if anyone could be friends with him, it'd be you."

"You don't need to be friends with that guy. He's a complete loser." Toya was always the cheerful one.

Sakura sighed. "Any time I am around him, he seems angry. He won't talk to me properly. He has a habit of always disappearing when I ask him questions. I don't understand him and now… I think I'm going to give up."

Yukito and Tomoyo both looked sympathetic for her, which she appreciated. Her father was in thought. Toya, on the other hand, looked suspicious.

Once everyone was gone for the night, Toya pulled her aside before she could walk up to her bedroom. She looked up at him, startled by his grab on her shoulder.

"If that doctor does anything to you, I want you to tell me right away. Okay?"

Sakura stared up into Toya's bright brown eyes and felt the protection of her older brother. Feeling warm inside, she gave him a smile.

"I promise I will, Toya. Thank you."

He nodded and let her go. Once she was up inside of her room, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked up at her empty room with contempt. Her eyes brimmed with more tears, but she held them back.

She shouldn't cry over the doctor. Honestly, she didn't know why it bothered her so much anyways.

She didn't have a reason to cry over him.

She had a wonderful family and amazing friends. She didn't need someone like him in her life.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for the support! ^_^_


End file.
